


Something Funny Happened on the Way to the Drexler

by Enigel



Category: Traveler
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Something Funny Happened on the Way to the Drexler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_lewo_patrz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=na_lewo_patrz).



Tyler could see that Will was looking at him funnily, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose, someone said; he didn't know who originally - Tyler was always going to hear it in Joplin's smoky voice, pouring from Tyler's expensive media set when Will was feeling moody. Pretending to feel moody?

"For luck," Tyler said, sounding surprisingly wry and controlled to his own ears.

Will regarded him suspiciously for a moment longer. Suspicion must have been his default setting, in his world of triple agents and hidden weapons.

"Thanks," he said at last, seeming to relax. He even managed half a smile. Wonder of wonders, Tyler thought, a smile, for him, from Will! He must have classed Tyler as "harmless madman" rather than "insidious foe", and decided to tolerate his odd behavior.

Will turned to leave. As he shut the door in his wake, Tyler thought he saw him touch his lips where Tyler had kissed him.

* * *

" _You_ lost Maya? She's lost much more than you did. _She_ lost her life."

Will had Tyler pinned to the wall before he knew what he was doing. One hand was restraining his wrists - weak target, one hand was enough, the other hand could be freed for-

"Maya's dead and you won't bring her back. Jay and I are alive," Tyler went on as if Will's other hand wasn't wrapped around his neck, "and your quest for revenge isn't helping us, or you."

Will barely heard him through the noise in his ears. Tyler hadn't seen him kill a man for getting Maya's name wrong. Tyler glared at him defiantly. Tyler was alive, his pulse struggling under Will's fingers. Will took a deep breath, then another; commanded his hands to unclench. There was something in Tyler's eyes, something that Will-the-spy would have classed as an attempt at getting under his skin by an enemy agent.

Tyler wasn't an enemy. Will's hands relented, but didn't want to leave Tyler's skin yet. Tyler moved closer, and Will felt his ragged breath on his cheeks.

"Hey, what's going on? Will! Will, stop it!"

Jay barged in and got between them, snatching Will's hand in his, glaring in outraged anger. Will realised his right hand had still been on Tyler's throat. He didn't know if he wanted Jay to know that it was more like a caress at that point.

"Ty, you all right?" Jay asked urgently. Will's eyes were still locked with Tyler's.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we're fine. Will was just telling me he's decided to let Mr Red live, for now. Weren't you, Will?"

"Yeah," Will breathed. "He can help us track the heads of the conspiracy. I can kill him later, after all this is done."

"Good. That's... good," Jay said, looking from Will to Tyler. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Tyler said. Will's fingers were still loosely wrapped around his wrists, and Tyler shook his hands free. He gripped Will's hand in his and lowered it gently to Will's side. "Peachy," he added.

Will watched Tyler slouch towards the couch and ensconce himself in its depths. He turned his back on the room, feeling Jay's eyes bore into the back of his head.

On the way out, he touched his lips, feeling something was missing.

* * *

"Where's Jay?" Tyler felt panic rise in his throat, tasting vile and bitter. "Will, did you get him killed, you bastard?"

"Shh!" Will shushed him, "he's fine. He's gone to meet up with Kim. Tyler, stop it! He's fine!"

Stop what? Tyler wondered, through the red haze.

"Fine?" Tyler repeated.

"As fine as any of us ever is, all things considered!" Will shouted back, whirling Tyler around, pushing him against the wall.

Tyler became aware of his hands, clenched in Will's shirt, his knuckles white. The look of suspicion and wariness was back on Will's face.

"Sorry," Tyler said, not feeling the slightest bit remorseful. "Must have spent too much time around violent spies with fight reflexes."

He kept his hands in Will's shirt. Will kept him pinned to the wall. And then, because there was no Jay to stop them now, Tyler pulled Will closer and kissed him roughly, teeth clacking, stubble rasping the tender skin of their lips. Will responded eagerly, his hands sliding lower on Tyler's body. Tyler heard himself moan; he ground his hips against Will's. He could hear his own breath coming ragged, uneven. What are we doing, he wondered.

"Ty? Tyler," Will whispered. It sounded strangely gentle after his hungry kisses. "Tyler, are you sure that's what you want?"

"No," Tyler answered, not knowing why. "I don't know what I want, man. I barely know who I am, but I know what I need," he added, trying to pull Will towards him again.

"Not good enough." Will slipped out of his grip, nimble and slippery like the superspy he was. His breath was still hot on Tyler's face, but he was drawing back. "Be sure," he said, before disentangling himself from Tyler entirely and walking away.

Tyler laughed, aware that he was most likely a bit hysterical. He touched his lips, still tingling from their kiss.

* * *

Tyler's fingers tightened in Will's hair, gripping him firmly, just shy of painful, while his lips sought Will's. Will shifted his hips, pinning Tyler to the floor, rubbing their groins together, making Tyler moan hotly in his mouth.

Then he pulled back, bodily preventing Tyler from following him. "Tyler?" he murmured.

Tyler snorted. "I should enjoy my newfound freedom and run as far away from you as I can, shouldn't I?"

"Jay did," Will said softly, heart pounding in his ears.

"Wise man, Jay. I've had enough of spy business to last us two lifetimes, and I sure need you like I need a new hole in the head."

It was true, and it shouldn't have hurt. Will was a hardened spy, who'd lost more than Tyler knew - even now, with fewer secrets left between them than clothes. Will tried to move his hands, to lift himself off of Tyler, but Tyler tightened the grip of his legs, pulling him back.

The corners of Tyler's mouth were turned up in what might have been a smile. "I need you like I need lemon squirted in my eyes, but I _want_ you."

"Well, if you're sure," Will said, trying to read the truth in Tyler's ambiguous grin.

"Yes, I'm sure, you jerk." Tyler laughed, and for the first time in months, it didn't sound like the frail, hysterical giggle skirting the edges of sanity.

Tyler touched Will's lips with a forefinger, brushing the spot where he'd bit Will earlier. "Now let me kiss that better. Or worse. No promises."


End file.
